Stand By You (Las Cuatro Definiciones de Familia)
by Sky.Without.Sun
Summary: Natasha noto que le faltaba algo y resulto que le sobraba. Ella no sabe como accede a seguir a cambio de que no la dejen sola. Solo en ese momento llega el nuevo Vengador James Rogers Romanoff y tendrán que explicarle las cuatro definiciones de "Familia".
1. el sobrante de Natasha Romanoff

**_Stand By You_**

**_(Las Cuatro Definiciones de Familia)_**

_1) El Sobrante de Natasha_

* * *

Cuando Natasha Romanoff noto que le faltaba algo, acudió a Pepper. No sabía como explicarse y acudieron a Banner, que realmente no sabía a que le estaba haciendo pruebas. Era como un topo. Finalmente, salió un pequeño teste con el resultado que sacudiría por completo el mundo de Natasha Romanoff.

-¡Tienes bombo!- Gritó feliz Pepper Potts, casi rompiendo en el acto algunos vidrios del laboratorio- Tenemos que contárselo al padre, a Tony para que lo pague todo, a Thor para que traiga a Jane, a...¡Todo el mundo!

-NO- sentenció Natasha- No entiendo como ha pasado, pero no se lo contaremos a nadie. Os prohíbo taxativamente contarle a nadie que estoy embarazada. Este feto no verá la luz

\- Nattie, no puedes decir que no quieres a tu descendiente, es tu bombo y el padre tiene derecho a …

\- Mi cuerpo, mis reglas- dijo ella mientras terminaba de subir la cremallera de su traje- No permito que el padre decida nada...¡Ni siquiera lo sabrá!

Pero ni a Pepper ni a Bruce les gustaba las palabras de Natasha. Ellos ya sabían de que tan mal lo había pasado de niña, sabían que desde pequeña fue entrenada para ello y por tanto, no quedaba otra que callar y marchar. Era realmente una lastima no poder saltar de alegría y poder tener un calendario con el que contar los días que faltaban para que llegara el bebe. Ya no vería a un Tony comprando regalos y deseando verlos apartados en un apartamento solo para no escuchar los lloros del niño o la niña. Ni un Thor provocando lluvias para verlo divertirse con el agua. ¿Que haría Clint? Ni idea, ya no lo sabran.

Pero, no contaban con que Clint llegaría a escuchar la gran palabra de la secretaria: Bombo. Cuando escuchaba bombo, el arquero solo podía pensar en ese gran instrumento con el que ir a un partido y animar a su equipo. Si Pepper, Natasha y Bombo estaban en la misma frase, no podía significar otra cosa que Natasha se iba a infiltrar en un partido de fútbol y escondería su arma en el pelo o en el instrumento musical. Si era de su equipo, quizás podía colarse y pasar un buen rato gritando como un bárbaro al árbitro capullo.

A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, Natasha estaba como si nada, comiendo mientras los demás hablaban hasta que llegó Clint pidiendo ricas tortitas. Como no vio que la rusa llevara el bombo, no tardó en preguntarselo.

-¿Tu bombo?- todos la miraron. Como era costumbre, todos pensaron en la automática respuesta de la gran viuda negra

-¿Que bombo?

Ya el formato de pregunta los había descolocado. ¿No tendría bombo o si tenía bombo pero no quería contarlo?

-Bueno, ayer Pepper grito cerca de mi habitación que ibas a tener bombo y pensé...

-Por una vez que piensas, fallas

-Pepper no grita por nada- soltó Tony sirviéndose un poco más de café- así que desembucha... ¿es bombo de instrumento o bombo de exageración ante un evento que me va a dejar pobre?

-Apuesto cinco pavos a que Tony será pobre cuando Steve sea padre- Soltó Clint de la nada, haciendo que Bruce empezara a toser- Hasta a Bruce le sorprende...

-A mi no me metáis en vuestras tonterías- dijo Steve un tanto rojo- ¿de que es tu bombo, Natasha?

-Yo no tengo nada que decir- finalizó la conversación intentando terminar su café.

Pero el destino era cruel y Pepper entro en la cocina. Tony, como buena persona que era, no tardo en preguntar el porque del bombo.

-Son cosas de Nat, no mias- solo supo decir ella, rezando para que la rusa no le lanzara uno de sus dardos.

-Jarvis entra en un diccionario y busca todas las posibilidades de bombo

Tony estaba dispuesto a intentar descubrir aunque fuera gramaticalmente un pequeño secreto de la viuda. Sería como batir un record guinnes de SHIELD. ¿le darían un premio por ello?

-_Señor, la palabra cuenta con varias definiciones_\- Tony aplaudió de formar irónica- _Entre ellas, "Tambor muy grande que se emplea en las orquestas y bandas militares"_

-Otro- ordenó Tony

-Esto es de idiotas- suspiro Natasha

-_Señor, otra definición es similar a esta, ya que se le llama así a la persona que toca tal instrumento. La siguiente trata del recipiente o jaula esférica en la que se introducen bola o papeletas de sorteo_

-¿no habrás accedido a ser presentadora de la lotería?-preguntó asombrado el multimillonario- No tienes precisamente cara de repartir suerte...tienes más de dar hostias

-Calla que ganas una...- le "susurro" el capitán un tanto sorprendido de que su aliada todavía no hubiera golpeado a su compañero

-_Otra definición es parte del idioma coloquial como el tamaño de la barriga de la embarazada_

Todos miraron sistemáticamente la barriga de Natasha. Estaba prácticamente como siempre. Rieron. ¿la gran Black Widow embarazada? Habían chistes mejores. Pero algo delataba que eso podía ser verdad: el nerviosismo que mostraba Pepper y como tosía Banner. Natasha iba a marcharse cuando Steve la cogió del brazo, ella quería marcharse antes de que su secreto dejara de ser secreto, pero no podía.

-¿Estas embarazada?-preguntó directamente

-Si- admitió finalmente. El rostro de todos fue de asombro y felicidad menos el de Pepper y el del doctor- Y es tuyo

-¡Voy a tener un hijo!- grito de alegría mientras alzaba a Natasha

-Ibas a tener un hijo- corrigió ella sorprendiendo a casi todo el mundo- como agente de SHIELD y ex-agente de la KGB, no me queda otra que abortar esta misión

-¡Yo quiero mi sobrino!- El grito de Tony sorprendió a todo el mundo- Tengo que ser el tío de los regalos absurdos y Clint el tío de los juegos y Thor el tío dios y Bruce el tío ciencias

-¡Es mi hijo, Natasha, no puedes abortar!- se indigno el capitán

-Soy una espía, no una madre. ¡No puedo estar inactiva y luego ser madre de un lactante! Es un autentico lastre. Piensa, si me quitan al sobrante, ¿Que hago? ¿como vivo sabiendo que estoy trayendo al mundo alguien que acabará entrenado por algún seguidor de los métodos de Karpov? Como que no

-Vale, tu me has obligado

Nadie en aquella sala pensó que verían hacer aquello al capitán. Agarro a la viuda por los brazos y la arrastró hasta el cuarto de la limpieza. El resto de vengadores miraban por las camaras para no perderse detalle de como la viuda aporreaba la puerta por un lado, exigiendo ser libre mientras que el capitán se apoyaba en la puerta como si nada y le decía que hasta que se tranquilizara y meditara no la dejaría salir. Le recordó que aquel cuarto era el más pequeño y que no servía para nada, por lo que no tenía por donde huir. Pensó y medito durante toda una tarde de como engañar a Steve, pero llego a la conclusión de que tenía hambre y que como reclusa, tenía derecho a un maldito sandwich de pollo crujiente y mayonesa.

-Steve maldita sea que tengo hambre

-Pues ya sabes...dejame tener a nuestro hijo

-¡Y un jamón serrano!

Los demás dejaron de prestar atención a la situación y se ocuparon de lo suyo. Dejaron el asunto en las manos de Steve, que la mantenía encerrada como si fuera una niña pequeña. Entendía que era miedo, ella había sufrido y había echo sufrir, pero el siempre había soñado con tener un hijo, daba igual niño o niña, pero alguien a quien llevar al parque a jugar, enseñar a ir en bicicleta... lo que hacían los padres normales. Un pequeño recuerdo de que seguía siendo un humano al que le gustaban las cosas normales y salvar el mundo de vez en cuando, ¿Ella no había soñado con ser una madre normal?

-¡Exijo un maldito abogado! ¡O un sandwich, lo primero que venga!

\- Si me quieres dejame tener a mi hijo

-No estamos hablando de una mascota al que sacar a pasear, es na criatura con sus necesidades y responsabilidades que obvio no tengo...¿Como criaríamos los dos en la torre Stark a un crio? A la mínima tendremos que recoger al niño de un desastre. Además, somos vengadores...no me cabe en la cabeza presentarme delante de la profesora con el famoso Capitán América. Puede tener del suero y cree que es lo último que quieras saber.

Le abrió la puerta y con la mejor de sus caras de buena persona, intentó persuadir a Natasha con que serían padres excelentes, pero ella aprovecho para ir a comer algo. Salió corriendo, haciendo creer al capitán que estaba huyendo, pero nada más pasar por la cocina, Viuda atracó la nevera. ¡No podía discutir el asuntó con el estomago vació! Steve tuvo que esperar a que estuviera totalmente saciada, algo que tardó bastante en llegar.

-Steve, yo te amo, pero te recuerdo de que vengo de un lugar nada bueno y que con los tiempos que corren, tener un hijo me parece demasiada locura. Lo podemos intentar cuando verdaderamente sienta de que es momento, si no, realmente me siento obligada a tener algo que me sobra

-No es un sobrante de tu vida- le dijo Steve cogiéndola de sus delicadas y asesinas manos- es algo hermoso que hemos creado los dos. ¡Estas creando vida! ¡Conmigo! No tienes que tener miedo. El suero no va a fallar, y quizás nuestro hijo no llegue a tenerlo, pero tendrá los mejores héroes criando como dios manda.

-Bueno, según tu forma de ver anteriormente, tendríamos que estar casados, pero como que nos saltamos esos paso hace mucho tiempo- rio la pelirroja- Pero piensa, si tiene el suero, puede ver Hydra a arrebatarlo o algo peor. Sabemos solo una ínfima parte de lo que son capaz y a esa perdida no sobreviviría

-Reinicia, olvídalo todo- insistía Rogers- No habrá nadie que haga daño a nuestro hijo porque le golpearemos como solo nosotros sabemos. Ten fe en mi

-Fe es creer en algo que no podemos ver- dijo la rusa- creeré en ti solo si estas conmigo hasta el final.

Claro que iba a decir que si. Siempre le diría que si. Solo necesitaba darle un pequeño beso en los labios como una perfecta entrega. ¡Iba a ser padre! Ella también le correspondió, suave, sin presión, pero lleno de sentimiento. Pero no podían cantar victoria. Había una verdad, ella era espía y no podía tomarse la maternidad a cosa de chiste. Tenían que hablar con Fury y Coulson. Darle misiones "light" hasta que ya no pudiera.

-¡Me han dado de baja!- gritó indignada- ¡De baja por un bombo!

-Tranquila...- intentaba tranquilizarla el pobre Ojo de Halcón- Vas a estresar al feto

-¿Que pasa, arañita?- preguntó Stark acercándose con el capitán

-Fury dice que entiende que este embarazada y todo eso, pero como es hijo de dos sueros, tendré que estar en maldito reposo...¡YO EN REPOSO! ¿Que diría Ivan?

-Que les den jamón ibérico- dijo Clint tan tranquilo- por lo menos te dan el sueldo entero... yo tengo que seguir pringando

-Te lo cambio- dijo al instante la rusa. Al ver la llegada de Steve, no tardo en echarle la culpa- ¡Es tu maldita culpa! ¡Tu me embarazaste, capullo estrellado!

Clint tuvo que agarrarla para que no matara al padre de su hijo. Tenían que admitir que ella era una mujer de acción, no de estar en cama. Ella ya gozo de esa vida tranquila y no aguanto, le faltaba acción. ¡Ahora se lo tenía que perder por su sobrante!

-¡Tranquila, Natasha!- le exigió el novio- Si sabes que te iban a dar de baja tarde o temprano...¡Podremos aprovechar para hacer cosas divertidas y buenas para nuestro hijo o hija!

Natasha tuvo que acceder a relajarse. Sabía que tenía que pasar, pero realmente no tenía ganas de pausar nada, sobre todo tan pronto. Pepper tuvo que hacerle un té para que se relajara. Ambas chicas comentaron todo lo que debían preparar para el futuro mini vengador. Stark tendría que pagar cuna, ropita, juguetes...sobre todo, tenía que hablar con Steve de los nombres. Debía admitir que nunca había pensado en nombres para futuros hijos, pero en ese momento, pensando, solo sabía decir un pequeño número, precisamente cuatro nombres. Tenía que disculparse con Steve y hablar de nombres, de casa, de todo.

-Perdón- admitió finalmente en la habitación de Steve. Este estaba leyendo un libro sobre el primer bebe- Estoy muy alterada con todo y te pido perdón

-te va a costar caro mi perdón- dijo sin apartar la vista del libro

-Estoy dispuesta a pagar

-Dos helados, un paseo por el parque, escoger nombres y muchos besos

Ella accedió encantaba y se acercó a él para empezar a pagar su deuda. Se tumbó a su lado y se dejó abrazar. Le encantaba ese cariño. Estuvieron en silencio, disfrutando del contacto y la tranquilidad. Hasta que Natasha se atrevió a preguntar sobre el nombre de su criatura.

-¿Que nombre le ponemos? Había pensado que si nace niña, me gustaría llamarla Dasha o Iryna si nos sale niña pero niño Iván

-¿Iván como la persona que te crió?- preguntó enseguida. Ella asintió levemente- Te dejo que la chica se llame Iryna si me dejas escoger el nombre de James si sale niño

-¿James? Me gusta la idea. Te dejo- dijo ella mientras se abrazaba más al cuerpo de su chico- James o Iryna...

-Siempre podíamos llamarla como la madre- dijo él- Natalia Rogers. Como tu nombre de casada

-¿Nosotros casados?- preguntó un tanto sorprendida. Le gustaba la idea: la ex espia rusa de la KGB casándose con el capitán América símbolo de una nación. Bueno, la diferencia de edad no era mucha si lo pensaba bien- Perdone, señor Rogers, pero la diferencia de edad es grande...

-Cariño, esas cosas no se dicen- dijo besando su coronilla- o me debes más besos

-No me digas eso, no me gusta tener los números en rojo

Cada vez le gustaba más la idea de que fueran a ser padres. Steve necesito una voluntad de hierro para poder soportar cada uno de los caprichos de Natasha, e hizo algunos pequeños y preciosos regalos para el recién nacido. Pintó la sala de una forma bastante infantil, con copos de nieve y estrellas azules y rojas. Tony no dejaba de comprar cosas para su amigo, Thor entrego algún que otro objeto asgardiano. Clint decía que se reservaba para enseñarle puntería a su sobrino, y se auto nombraba padrino del pequeño. La pareja solamente decidió que Pepper sería la padrina del pequeño.

-haremos por sorteo: el hombre que salga será el...¿que te pasa, Natasha?- le preguntó a su novia mientras evitaba que se cayera

-Creo que ya viene en camino

-¡AY, QUE VOY A SER TIA!- Gritaba emocionada Pepper. Tony tuvo que llamar a la ambulancia. Thor e Steve agarraron a la viuda y la llevaron a bajo.

Nunca sintió tanto dolor. Agradeció la eficacia de sus compañeros para llegar cuanto antes. Pero aquel dolor, aquella espera de nueve meses por fin le dieron una alegria. Una alegría que nunca pensó que recibiría. Una alegría que ni la propia Viuda llegó a creer que lo conseguiría.

-¡ES UN VARÓN!- Gritó Thor llamando la atención de toda la gente de la sala nada más saber la noticia de Steve saliendo de la sala de parto- ¡BRINDEMOS, COMPAÑEROS DE BATALLA! ¡LA MEJOR HIDROMIEL POR NUESTRO PEQUEÑO NUEVO VENGADO!

-¿Qué nombre?- preguntó Bruce sin contener la alegría, saltando con Clint y Thor

-James...¡James Rogers Romanoff!- gritó Steve con sus compañeros

-POR JAMES ROMANOGERS!- grito Tony saltando con sus compañeros

Natasha y Pepper escucharon los gritos pero decidieron no joder la fiesta. Natasha tenía al dormilón en sus brazos. Lo acunaba de forma suave,como si fuera a caerse en cualquier momento o peor, desvanecerse. No podía dejar que eso pasara. Era real y seguiría ahí aunque descansara.

-Es un pedazo de cielo- le comentó mientras lo cogía en brazos. Iba a dejar descansarla

-Espero que cuando me despierte siga conmigo... Ahora Steve podrá celebrar el día del padre...y yo el de la madre...

* * *

_Iepale!_

_Este es el 1/2 o 3 del mini proyecto por aquel review del hijo del Natasha e Steve. Realmente tenía ganas de hacerlo desde hace tiempo, pero aprovechando que es el día del padre, lo subo hoy. _

_Es que me acuerdo de la película de los Next Avengers y me emociono más... ¡CANON! ¡SON CANON!_

_espero que no haya sido un chapazo, mendigo review y hasta la próxima!_


	2. Las Primeras dos Definiciones

**_Stand By You_**

**_(Las Cuatro Definiciones de Familia)_**

_1) Las Primeras Dos Definiciones_

* * *

Natasha todavía estaba asumiendo todo el giro que estaba dando su vida. Seguía estancada en la torre Stark, cosa que agradecía por la ayuda que podían darle, pero no gustaba ser una mantenida. Tenía que deshacerse de toda la ropa pre mama y lo que en su día usaba para llevar las pistolas llevaba biberones. Daba del pecho de vez en cuando, pero nunca faltaba el biberón de emergencia. Algunas veces se ocupaba Steve y daba una imagen de padre realmente responsable. Las veces que se ocupaban los dos era realmente familiar, e incluso ya se habían sacado alguna que otra foto.

Pero añoraba la acción.

-Aguanta, Nat, que ya en nada Fury te prometió darte una buena misión- le comentó Clint mientras jugaba con un James que en nada iba a cumplir (por fin) su primer año. - en cuanto nuestro mini vengador gane su año, Tony montará una fiesta y tu podrás volver a dar patadas en el trasero a los villanos. Seguro que Hydra te echa de menos

-Yo echare de menos a mi pequeño James- dijo ella mientras miraba como su "hermano" mimaba a su bebe- cuando sea mayor le pienso entregar su propia arma y entrenar para ser un buen muchacho

-¿ya habéis pensado en darle un hermanito?

-Dale tu un primo- le bromeo ella- Creo que dentro de poco Pájaro Burlón querrá un retoño también, pero Pepper, conociendo a Tony, no podrá tener ningún hijo

-Yo lo veo. Pintando con cariocas una barba falsa y siendo Iron Kid... ¡Oh, no!

-¿Que pasa?

-No quiero que mi descendiente lidie con un mini Stark- soltó bastante horrorizado. Se lo imaginaba tal cual era Stark pero mini, como un chibi cabezón- ¡No heredará nada de Pepper!

Natasha rió ante la exageración de su amigo y siguió con su hijo, que lo acuno con sumo cuidado. No quería que volviera a despertarse y menos por la culpa de Clint. Nada mas estar fuera, abrazó y agradeció a su amigo por estar a su lado en un momento tan importante que era la maternidad. Abstenerse de acción no era fácil, pero aquel sacrificio tenía una muy grata recompensa. Ni una patada en el trasero podía compararse a la sonrisa de su James.

-¡NAT!

-¡NO GRITES AQUI, AMERICANO ESTUPIDO!- Le gritó la rusa lanzando un biberón directo a la cara- ¡Come-Hamburguesas tenía que ser mi futuro marido! ¿Como demonios no te das cuenta de que estas al lado de la maldita habitación de nuestro hijo?

-A veces pienso de que me odias- fingió dolor el recién llegado Steve Rogers- Quiero un vale por un beso

-Estas cosa no se dicen en el pasillo, que a algunas personas nos la suda- dijo Clint fingiendo asco infinito- La Prometida Negra tendría que ser tu nuevo nombre.

Lo atacó con la nueva técnica de "Biberón en tu Cara", que lo dejó seco en el suelo (bueno, mojado por la leche, pero pequeño dato sin importancia). Como movimiento automático, todo presente dio dos pasos atrás. Finalmente se movieron de la puerta del joven Rogers para ir a una de las salas en común para hablar del asunto que tenía feliz al capitán.

-Natasha por el amor de dios, quita ese mal carácter que tienes- dijo Tony- tengo una idea para la primera fiesta de cumpleaños de Jaime

-James- corrigió Natasha de mala gana

-Ya lo se- dijo el quitandole importancia. Y era verdad, sabía el nombre del único niño de la Torre Avengers, simplemente le encantaba chinchar a la raña- Darle su primer arma de Industrias Stark

-¡E AQUÍ EL NOVEL DE LA PAZ!- Soltó de forma sarcástica la madre, solo le faltaba aplaudir. Steve rió ante el comentario de la viuda- Stark, mi niño no prueba tus nuevas armaduras

-A ver...¿Que tipo de arma le vas a dar a MI sobrino?- le pregunto Hawkeye. Tenía miedo.- Estamos hablando de un crio de un año...UN AÑO

-Si os lo digo, deja de ser regalo sorpresa, así que os aguantáis y Pepper no dirá nada

Vieron como ella asentía, sonriente. No sabían si eso era bueno o malo. Hicieron acto de fe y dejaron que planificaran la fiesta. Solo a la tarde, llevaron al bebe cumpleañero bien vestido. Por un momento tuvieron ganas de sacarlo de ese lugar y correr, pero finalmente entraron como si nada.

-Fue ese día en el que tu tío Stark te regalo el primer escudo- le contaba Black Widow a un recostado y ya 7 años de edad James Rogers- el escudo de energía que solo usabas para jugar en la nieve y hacer de tortuga transparente, no preguntes porque. Este nuevo escudo de tu tío, solo espero que aguante más.

-Me ha gustado más el regalo de papa- dijo mientras miraba con recelo la bicicleta- es más útil que un escudo que tengo que enchufar a cargar...¿porque no puedo dar una vuelta mañana con papa?

-Tu padre y yo tenemos trabajo y no voy a dejarte con una bicicleta y tu tío Clint solos en la torre...Sería como dejar a Hulk y la nevera solos...

-¿Como es que tengo tantos tíos?

-Hijo, hay cuatro definiciones para la familia: los de sangre que solo somos tu padre y yo. Siempre estaremos contigo porque si te aguante nueve meses de espera, podré protegerte toda tu vida. Lo mismo diría tu padre pero con aire más...

-¿Americano de panfletada?- río James. Siempre escuchaba gritarle eso (y estrellado) a su madre cuando se enfadaba con su padre

-Exacto- sonrió ella- Y luego esta la familia que te presta esta torre: Clint, Pepper, Stark, Bruce, Thor... todos los de esta torre de locos se consideran tus tíos porque eres una de las mejores cosas que ha llegado a estos héroes. La familia se puede hacer con aquellas personas con las que no tienes un lazo de sangre

-Lo primero siempre serán las galletas de la madre de Falcon- dijo bastante soñador el joven Rogers

Romanoff. Nadie podía evitar y olvidar el gran sabor de las galletas de la madre de Falcon.

-Si mañana madrugas, vendrá con una tanquera por tu cumpleaños, quedas advertido

-¿Cuales son las otras dos definiciones de familia?- preguntó intrigado

-Espera a tener más años...los suficientes para venir a patear al mal en familia, ¿vale?

-No

-Así me gusta- dijo dejando el brazalete de Stark en la mesilla- A dormir soldado, no te olvides de tu inmortal Bucky Bear

-¡¿Bucky Bear?!- preguntó emocionado. Cuando vio a su osito mimado soldadito, no dudo en abrazarlo.

-¿llegó tarde para acostar a mi hijo?- preguntó Steve entrando de sopetón se derritió al ver como la madre de su niño le daba el osito y luego un suave beso en la frente- Veo que no

-Si, porque tiene que dormir... un día tienes que ir con él a dar una vuelta en la bici que le has cogido...

Steve sonrió, y se acerco a acostar a su campeón. Claro que le enseñaría a ir en bici, pero tenía que comprender que algunas bromas de Clint no eran recomendables de aprender. Dejaron a su pelirrojo dormido y salieron de la habitación. De camino a la habitación que compartian, recordaron su primer cumpleaños, su primer escudo y el peluche de Bucky Bear. El segundo año lo variarion un poco más, ya que con es escudo, James ya había aprendido toda tecnica de tortuga. Con el tercero llegaron muchos más y así sucesivamente. No hacía falta de descubrir al culpable.

-Quiero darle una hermanita...Venga, Nat

-Pero el bombo lo tienes tu

* * *

_Iepale!_

_Se que he tardo una semana en actualizar, pero aquí esta! Realmente el siguiene episodio sera el último, con las dos últimas definiciones de familia. _

_Es que me acuerdo de la película de los Next Avengers y me emociono más... ¡CANON! ¡SON CANON!_

_espero que no haya sido un chapazo, mendigo review y hasta la próxima!_


	3. Las Dos Últimas Definiciones

**_Stand By You_**

**_(Las Cuatro Definiciones de Familia)_**

Las Dos Últimas definiciones

* * *

Era una pelea realmente difícil. Las fuerzas estaban muy igualadas, pero ellos jamás se rendirían. Con escudo en mano, lo lanzó con gran precisión y como siempre, el enemigo se agachaba pero recibía el golpe por detrás y finalmente regresaba a su dueño. Sin duda iba a ser un muy buen capitán.

-¡JAMES ROGERS ROMANOFF VUELVE AHORA MISMO A CASA! ¡Y LOS OTROS NIÑOS TAMBIÉN!

Aquel grito de autoridad era de su madre Natasha Romanoff. Sin duda, los hijos de los vengadores habían hecho muy mal a sus quince años en salir a por una misión con el escudo que le hizo el tío Tony sin pedir permiso y un plan de extracción de SHIELD. El abuelo Fury y Coulson estarían muy decepcionados. Los soldados de Hydra estaban riendo, cuando Francis les lanzo flechas trucadas con los que salio una masa de merengue y los atraparon con el nuevo arma de Ideas Mecánicas Avanzadas. Con el sonido de los cristales rompiendose, aparecieron Pájaro Burlón y Viuda Negra, con cara de pocos amigos. Los soldados miraron al merengue, temblando. No había nada peor que una mujer enfadada. Si, una madre enfadada.

-Diré a Clint que se lleve esa masa de "hydrarengue"-bromeo el pájaro al ver lo que había echo su niño.

Los autodenominados Next Avengers estaban nerviosos. La habían fastidiado 5 veces durante esa semana y a ese paso, Stark les crearía una prisión para ellos. Sin medir palabra, fueron al Helicarrier y recibieron una gran reprimenda por parte de Fury y sobre todo Coulson. Ya en la torre de los vengadores, la cosa fue según el padre.

-¡Ese es mi chico!- dijo Hawkeye chocando los puños con su hijo- Esta vez no te has equivocado de trucada y el merengue muy bien condensado...¡Así me gusta!

-¡CLINT! ¡EDUCA MEJOR A FRAN YA!- Dijo mientras tiraba de una de sus orejas. El hijo al ver aquello empezó a reírse, pero su risa se volvió en quejidos de dolor porque con la mano derecha le había cogido una de sus orejas y había empezado a tirar- ¡Y TU, NO EMPIECES A IMITAR A TU PADRE!

Steve era mucho más suave. Sabía que en cualquier momento, como las demás madres, daría a enseñar a James de forma dura, por lo que lo preparaba de forma suave.

-Hijo mio, me alegra saber que estas dominando el escudo y te estas volviendo el capitán de ese grupo de vengadores que habéis creado, pero evita darle disgustos a tu madre

-Ya se que si la disgusto no me dejara ir a patear traseros de las juventud y no te hará caso, pero soy el capitán y no dejaré que vayan sin mi...¡Sabemos donde ir contra unos pirados de IMA!

-¿Ya?  
-Henry sabe como coger información de Shield...Y Francis consiguió que Clint le diera sus primeras clases de...

-Demasiada información, te falta aprender ser un espía como tu madre- dijo Natasha entrando en la habitación. Ambos chicos se pusieron de pie, como soldados- Steve, eres muy blando con el niño. ¡Demasiado! Tiene que aprender que ni Hydra ni IMA ni esos villanos de poca monta. Todos sle pueden hacer daño. ¡Necesita más clases para que no venga hecho una masa de huesos rotos! ¿Entendiste, soldado?- el asintió con la cabeza. Lo dejó marchar. El joven James trago fuerte. Le tocaba a él- Y tu...¿En que idioma te tengo que decir NO LUCHES SIN PERMISO?

-En...¿Latín?

-¡Era ironía! Se nota que pasas demasiado tiempo con tu padre- dijo llevándose la mano a la cabeza. Debía enseñarle más a ser como ella o ya lo veía en el ejercito. El Capitán Romanogers (maldecía a Tony por el nombre)- Si es que eres hijo de la mejor espía y el súper soldado... ¡Demuestra que tienes cabeza y no te lances a la mínima pista que robéis a SHIELD! ¡Novatos! Haréis que os maten un día de estos.

-Pero mama...-quiso discrepar, pero ella lo callo con su charla

-Si es que parecéis novatos y esto no es así. Seréis novatos pero fingid que no. Además, como capitán del pedazo equipo que habéis hecho, debes tener en cuenta de que tenéis que salir todos bien. Doy gracias a que no os han pasado por encima o estaría dándote la lata en el hospital.

-Pero era un arma peligrosa y no ibais a hacer nada. Con eso IMA podía...

-Hijo, eso te da igual porque NO tenías que saber nada. ¡La misión era nuestra! ah...ya se lo que pasa: ese maldito gen de tu padre para hacer el bien

-De algo te tenías que enamorar- dijo el capitán en la puerta- No puedes reñirlo tanto... solo llegar a un acuerdo.

-Steve no me desautorices o tu juro que cobras- amenazo a su ya marido- y tu, jovencito, cuelga el escudo. A partir de hoy aprendes conmigo y nada de misiones hasta los 22 años MÍNIMO

-Pero mama...somos súper héroes, debemos salvar el mundo de gentuza

-Pues nosotros lo salvaremos, pero tu estarás castigado. Quizás, cuando te levante el castigo, haya algún mal hechor o quizás no

Natasha abandono la sala y dejo a padre e hijo solos en la habitación. Steve pidió el arma de su hijo y vio como abatido se tiraba sobre la cama con Bucky Bear. Su padre no podía verlo así. Quería animarlo porque estaba de su lado. Además, habían dado para el pelo a aquellos villanos. Aunque estaba de parte de su mujer, porque no tenían ningún plan de extracción y si les hubiera pasado algo no sabía que hubieran hecho.

-Creo que a mama no le importara que te lleve a dar un paseo...por un local de Hydra...

-¿En serio?¿Los dos?- preguntó emocionado

-Con Francis y Clint...lo teníamos pensado de antes...No te preocupes por las madres, nos cubre Coulson. Pero antes tenemos que dejar fijas unas cosas- dijo antes de darle su arma- ¿te acuerda de las dos definiciones de familia que te dio tu madre?  
-Si: esta la familia de verdad, la de sangre, la que somos mama, tu y yo. Luego esta la familia la que creamos juntos como el abuelo Fury y Coulson, y los tios Clint, Bruce...

-pues hoy aprenderás que hay dos definiciones más. Si te los explico es para que sepas ser un buen capitán y no ganes usando esa cabezota que habrás heredado de algún tío. - se sentó al lado de su hijo confuso- Primero, ese equipo que tienes con Henry, Torunn, Azari y Francis, serán esa familia que te acompañará a esas batallas donde no estaremos ningún vengador. Como capitán, estarás a cargo de guiarlos hasta el final para que vuelvan enteros- él interiorizó la información de una forma muy profunda- Por otra parte, Familia también es unión de pocas personas. ¿Que te quiero decir con eso? Que tengas pocas personas y que sean justo de confianza.

-Como tus Comandos Aulladores- dijo recordando lo que salía en los libros de historia.

-Exacto. Cuida tus cuatro familias hijo, porque un día no estaremos aquí y en el cielo o infierno no quiero ver como te vuelves un Red Skull

-¡Y UN JAMÓN!-Gritó enérgico. El no quería llevar una máscara horrible roja. - Vamos a zurrar a unos nazis

-Soldados de Hydra- corrigió Steve, aunque en cierto modo estuviera en lo correcto- Recuerda, si tu madre pregunta, iremos...

-A visitar el museo de Historia de America- completo el niño escondiendo su arma al igual que su padre

* * *

_Iepale!_

_He aquí un final algo rápido. Ha sido un placer escribir sobre ellos. Nos leeremos en otro Romanogers!_

_espero que no haya sido un chapazo, mendigo review y hasta la próxima!_


End file.
